The present invention relates to a refreshment center suitable for use in parties to permit an individual to carry both a plate and a beverage container comfortably with one hand.
Party-goers are often faced with difficulties in dealing with food and beverage. In particular, at a stand-up function, such as a buffet, in which food and beverages are served, it is awkward to try to carry both a plate and a beverage container. In such social functions, one often has to shake hands and perform other tasks. Handshaking, opening doors, gesturing, handing out business cards, and other motions are all impeded if both hands are occupied holding a plate and a beverage container. Similarly, with a beverage container in one hand and a plate in another, a party-goer is hard pressed to consume the food on the plate.
In an effort to consume their food, some party-goers will awkwardly consolidate the beverage container and plate into one hand while eating with the other. Other party-goers will take their food and beverage to a table in order to eat. When a party-goer stations himself at a table, his ability to mingle and socialize with other party-goers is impeded. Recognizing this, party-goers eager to socialize will often eat their food rapidly at a table. This can lead to an upset stomach and take away from the party-goer""s enjoyment of his food.
Many food establishments serve their customers on trays. The tray can typically hold a plate of food, utensils, and beverage. However, such conventional trays are too large or bulky for party-goers. In addition, most trays cannot be carried comfortably unless two hands are used. Moreover, only a slight incline of the tray causes the drink to tip or slide, with potentially embarrassing results.
Other trays in the prior art are limited in the types of beverage containers they can hold. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,856 to Cinque, is designed only to hold tapered or stemmed containers. Bottles, aluminum cans, cylindrical, non-tapered, and beverage containers with small diameters would either not fit into this plate and cup holder or they would fall through. Other prior art food trays include beverage holders with solid bottoms such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,512 to Brickley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,077 to Torkelson. These types of trays are inadequate for holding wine glasses including stemmed containers, and other top-heavy beverage containers.
Another limitation of the holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,856 is that it encourages a user to insert his fingers through multiple openings in order to hold it (see Column. 4, lines 20-22). This method of holding can be uncomfortable as it results in unnecessary stress on the user""s fingers and makes the refreshment center difficult to balance.
Accordingly, there is a need for party-goers to comfortably carry almost any type of beverage container, a plate, eating utensils, and other related food items while still having one hand free to eat, shake hands, gesture, and perform other similar party movements.
In certain embodiments the refreshment center includes a rigid mold having first and second ends. Advantageously, the first end can have a first circular recessed portion adapted to be sized and receive and hold a plate having a first diameter. Preferably, the second end connects to and extends to one side of the recessed portion and includes a circular hole therein for receiving and holding a beverage container, said circular hole further having a slot therethrough into the circular hole to permit passage of a stem of a stemmed glass or handle of a mug, said second end further including at least one L-shaped prong for supporting the bottom of a beverage container, connected to and extending downward from the second end, so that by holding said mold, a user can simultaneously carry both the beverage container and the first plate. In preferred embodiments, the refreshment center includes at least three L-shaped prongs.
In other embodiments, the first end of the refreshment center further includes a second, smaller recessed portion located concentrically within the first recessed portion for holding a plate having a second, smaller diameter.
In further embodiments, the second recessed portion includes a bottom having a relatively flat region, and a bottom opening, extending above and on one side of the relatively flat region, for insertion of a thumb for gripping the refreshment center.
In some embodiments, it is advantageous for the refreshment center to include a neck which joins the first and second end. It is preferred that the neck includes at least one hole for at least one utensil. In preferred embodiments the refreshment center includes three utensil holes. It is also preferred that the neck includes at least one hole for at least one napkin. The neck can also include at least one recessed area. The neck can also include a hole for an ID stick or toothpick to be situated in. In certain embodiments the ID stick can be a toothpick.
Additional embodiments relate to a refreshment center having a first end and a relatively smaller second end; a recessed portion in the first end for receiving a plate, surrounded at least in part by a periphery; a drink receptacle in the second end; a bottom portion on the first end, the bottom portion having a first side opposite the second end and a second side adjacent the first side; a gripping opening in the first side of the bottom of the refreshment center, configured to allow the insertion of a user""s thumb into the opening so that the thumb is pointing in the direction of the second end, wherein the bottom of the refreshment center is sufficiently below the periphery so that a plate in the recessed portion would be spaced above a user""s thumb inserted into the gripping opening.
In preferred embodiments, the refreshment center can further include a support surface on the second side of the bottom, opposite the gripping opening, adapted to be supported by one or more fingers of a user when the user""s thumb is inserted into the gripping opening. The refreshment center can also include a raised ridge in the bottom of the refreshment center inside of the gripping opening.
Further embodiments relate to a refreshment center, wherein the drink receptacle includes a side portion surrounding and defining a drink container area having an open top and bottom; a slot through the side portion into the drink container area of sufficient dimension that the stem of a glass can pass therethrough into the drink container area; and one or more horizontally-extending container supports extending into the drink container area below the side portion.